quanzhifashi_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Monsters Class/ Pedigree
Basic Monster Logic All monster life From Minion to Monarch Follows some basic principles: Ability levels Most monsters are ranked based on their powers from Minion to Monarch with sub-classes in between. Each subclass can be considered several times stronger than the one before and the highest of each class is several times weaker than the weakest of the next class. Weak minions being able to easily defeat a level 1 novice tier mage Life Cycle All monsters obey 4 stages of their natural growth: Infancy, Childhood, Maturing and Adulthood. During every step of Growth, the monsters in question will gain a massive growth in power and a change in physiological appearance. But the power level that each monster has when it reaches Adulthood varies by species. For non-unique monsters, the highest class recorded that is attained by average members of a certain species upon reaching Adulthood is Commander. All monsters are capable of growing past the power level they attain at adulthood, through rigorousness combat with other monsters or Humans. Monsters will continually change in power, but adult monsters of the same species will only change in appearance when they change to a new level. Environmental factors A monsters power level is measured by their capabilities in their own preferred environment. As such, monsters with a high elemental affinity (a.k.a. sea monsters) will be much weaker than mentioned below when taken out of such environment. Evolving Factors Once a monster reaches the state of evolving within whatever level its in, it only requires a strong power source (like holy spring in season 1 or a soul from a higher level) to evolve to the next level. The evolving sub class monsters can be considered members of the next class upwards as the evolving minion in season 1 took an insane amount of novice tier hits without it being injured and some evolving commanders couldn't even be killed by 1 blow of spirit species super tier magic. Minion level Minion Level Sub-classes: Weak Minions, Normal Minions, Strong Minions and Evolving Minions. The classification is just a guideline. Every Monster, even Minion level should be taken seriously and differently base on their abilities. Generally a weak minion is the cycloped rat hunted by Mo Fan's Hunter Team in his first hunter mission, a normal minion would be the one eyed wolves the protagonist group fought during the attack on bo city while a Strong Minion is the Spirit Wolf during his Practical Test and an Evolving Minion is the Wolf that wouldn't go down even after taking an insane number of hits from the Hunter Team, Mo Fan and Yu Ang during Season one Giant Monster, Monster Wolf, Black Cattle, Ghost Wolves, White Armor Jade, Rock Devil, Eggs Demon, Shadow Wicked, Cave Magic Slave, Diamond Blood, Lizard , White Eagle, Day Eagle, clawed rat, white ghosts, sea monkey monster, white head monkey, Yin Hong mummy, dust storms, the eagle demon, demon bird, fire crown lizard, blade magic spider, storm dog, Corpse horse, snake scorpion strange, sea hook black demon, crawler Monsters are naturally stronger than humans after all. Novice Mages are Minion Monsters equivalent. However, usually takes a group of Novice Mages to defeat 1 Minion monster. Warrior level Warrior Level sub-classes: Small Warrior, Standard Warrior, Great Warrior and Evolving Warriors. While gap between Warrior level monsters are greater than Minion level. Small to Great Warriors are still possible to take down with average Mid-Tier Magic. For Evolving Warriors, they are considered Demi-Commanders and mages should not attempt to hunt without a High Tier Mage. Spur riffs, blood turtles, cursed animal demon, scales skinny demon, faint storm wolf, pestle wolf, serrated green demon, pseudo-monster, giant lizard, rock trolls, confuse magic spider, Tiger, white sand demon soldiers, three skins python, knife ax corpse, the Division of the night knight, karmic demon, brown tail beast, banyan general, Blizzard spirit, monster bone will, wrapped cloth corpses, Ghosts, poisonous corpses, the scars, blood red skeletons, guardian stone figurines, red Ling demon, snake scorpion demon, white weeping demon, hunting shark demon, bone knife mummy, gray cloth iron corpse, golden gryphon, Ban on the stone magic, the sun black bats, golden ape, sand fox, poison fire scorpion, silver giant rhinoceros, brutal sword dead paternity, poison gold mummy, black tree fine, ghost priest, white pupil giant wolf, Magic, dark helmets mummy, evil scales mummies, giant mummy, mummy, Snake scorpion banshee, pretty rhinoceros, hunters, iron hoofed killing beasts Warrior Level monsters are practically immune to Novice Magic and usually requires a group of Mid-Tier Mages to defeat one. Commander level Commander Level sub-classes: Demi-Commanders, Commanders, Great Commanders and Evolving Commander. The gap between Commanders is very wide. Winged Wolf, the corners of the monster, the giant lizard puppet dragon, hamster lizard, swine poison thousands of ghosts, four claws magic wolf, fir tree fir, white quiet Guinhen, sarcoma corpse, blood skull bone, , Red crack demon, the virus snake scorpion, the blue valley from the beast, the death of poisoning mother, white tigers, sea mammoth, Wuhai pseudo-dragon, wind and snow thunderbolt, blue star Titan, flying wolf, , The spirit of the prison demon, white rock sub-dragon, Eagle Jazz, the earth evil insects, insects, evil corners of the ghosts, Greek copper beast, agate head spider, cold spell Cerberus, cold and hell three dogs, Eagle, bronze mountain people, four life lizard tiger, black ax ominous, general Wu Yan Commander level monsters are immune to Mid-Tier and below Magic. They usually take a group of High Tier Mages to defeat however, due to the vast difference between each human, there are cases where a single High Tier mage can fight a Commander Monster. The difference is especially notable between Commanders and Great Commanders, where a single maxed high tier mage can kill a commander but a whole squad of average high tier mages couldn't significantly damage a great commander to a point where a super-tier mage had to intervene. From this level onward, it has been shown that a select few creatures can create many more slave and warrior class creatures with the correct ingredients like a factory, even while in battle. It is common for monsters of this level to exhibit intelligence, it is very common for command class creatures will ignore mages that they deem not worth their time and that they will retreat if they deem themselves outgunned, but only if un-supervised by monarchs. This makes dealing with commanders and actually killing them entirely different matters. But they are still subject to emotions and petty squabbles, as 2 different demi-commanders which were being harassed by 2 different mages decided to fight to the death when they came face to face. Monarch Level Monarch Sub-classes: The difference in strength between each Monarch subclass are so great that each can be considered a class of its own. The only consistent thing about a Monarch caliber is the fact that they can only be harmed by Super Tier Magic. * Demi-Monarchs - They are already strong enough to warrant needing Super Tier Mages to slay. * Small Monarchs - Although weakest of the Monarch caliber they are Significantly stronger than a Demi-Monarch * Monarchs - Diff between these and Small Monarchs are so wide they should be viewed as a caliber stronger These are very powerful often needing 5-10 experienced Super Tier level 1 Mages to defeat or a maxed super tier mage. * Great Monarch - Gap between Great Monarch and Monarch is wider than any caliber before They need either a team of Super Tier level 2 or higher Mages or an exceptionally skilled Super Tier Mage to defeat. * Supreme Monarch - Some of them are Gods. The difference between each Supreme Monarch can be as far apart as comparing a Commander to weak minion. Some of them are literal gods and equivalent intelligence to humans ranging from above average to genius. Entire super mage mobs lead by maxed super tier mages and super tier void mages are nearly powerless in front of Supreme Monarchs are on average only a little stronger than half-forbidden curse mages. They are strong enough that: resisting, confronting, repelling and killing a supreme monarch are entirely different matters. Totem mysterious snake, giant silver eagle, silver dome, ghosts tyrant, skeletal brake Ming main, mountain corpse, Mount angle ghost Lord, Yin Cao scorpion, totem Pa, sand thief, dark sword Lord, silver month Titan, Jinyao Titan, poison Guzheng Jun, Ming beast bones, Sphinx, blood group Bora, Totem Moon E Phoenix, Queensland overlord, day crown purple linden tree, Ming Jun frog, evil scales Pharaoh, Scorpion Medusa, Scorpion man Sand, ghost commander, agate dead, sheep head demon, red skull master, ghost 魖 king, nine quiet, the sun lead the overlord At this level, the monsters start to think strategically, this was shown when a standard monarch deployed its forces in such a formation that it reached the edge of a city without being attacked. At this point, it was stated that if the armor/skin of a monarch was broken by super tier magic, large focused quantities of high tier magic can be used to inflict lasting damage. Emperor level There are 9 Emperor class creatures mentioned in the novel excluding Ancient King of the Undead are Sahara, Amazon, Kunlun Mountain China, Pharaoh Khufu, king of snakes, Extreme South, the ancient dragon, Dark King and someone called the "Enchanted". (Medusa was explicitly stated by nine spectral, second strongest undead monarch in china to be not an Emperor when Mo Fan mistakenly thought she was an Emperor. "You think its so easy to become an Emperor?" "Let her practice a few more centuries.") During the battle of North crisis Khufu and Ancient King talk about Dark King who resides in Dark Plane, from the conversation it is suspected that Dark King is even more powerful than both of them. Although the strongest of the Emperor class is the Emperor of Sea , cited by Khufu and his reason to concur underworld to unite Undead to fight against the Emperor. Battles between these emperors have been shown to fracture reality itself and any creature other than emperor class monsters themselves that catches even a whiff of their power has been shown to stop existing all together. Emperor Level monsters possess unparalleled powers and is so far stronger than Supreme Monarchs that they are officially placed under a completely different and higher level. The most terrifying aspects about these entities is the scariest combination that stacks against humanity. In addition to the immense power they possess, they are believed to have skill equivalent to Forbidden Curse Mage in wielding them. Stacking against humanity further, they are described to have intelligence equivalent to humans in range of Genius to Genius beyond their time. Though many Emperors do not seem to act hostile towards humans, this is in fact evidence that they are far more dangerous than any savage berserk monsters. All Emperors are above petty skirmishes and they know it. In situations where an Emperor acts or lack thereof any actions, they are in fact plotting to cause unprecedented catastrophe on the entirety of humanity. They are both cunning, despicable and incredibly powerful and they don't see any purpose in showing off their power. They prefer to keep the depths of their power and what they are capable of... from their enemies. In fact, most of them keep such low profile while always inflicting long lasting damage with minimum effort that the Sea Emperor's species has remained a mystery up till today! Emperor Levels are categorized as monsters but they are more like individuals or people who are genius beyond their time with power greatly surpassing gods. While Mages who achieved Forbidden Curse Level are under extremely close watch, all Emperors are under even greater supervision and constantly being plotted against. However it has been noted that humanities greatest defense against emperors are other emperors. This was shown when large human armies were incapable of dealing with millions of undead until the ancient king showed up, twice. And Pharaoh Khufu was more concerned about the shadow emperor and the emperor of the sea than the humans he attacked, as he didn't send any soldiers to aid his grandson in the assault on Cairo. It was revealed that there has not been an actual battle against an Emperor Level until recently where an Emperor level monster despite purposely walking into a trap which puts the Emperor at extremely unfavorable situation and not fighting at his full potential in his unfavorable circumstances... caused deaths of thousands of Super Tier mages, 1 Forbidden Curse Mage and would've killed one of the current world's strongest 7 Forbidden Curse Mages with ease if he had not choose to commit suicide. However it is not impossible to defeat them, a half forbidden curse mage that was close to being able to start chanting forbidden curses was able to capture the ancient dragon with an elaborate ritual and force him into a summoning contract. Officially, Emperor level requires a group of Forbidden Curse Mages to beat. Truth is highly debatable. It was recently revealed that a Forbidden Curse Mage may require a long duration to prepare including finding external source of immense magical power to cast a Forbidden Curse Spell. This does not limit to magical power sources from the current world but from other dimensions as well. This is because the power required for a Forbidden Curse is simply beyond the capabilities of a human to provide while Emperor Level monsters possess both the intellects and power to use magic at Forbidden Curse level without their help. In addition, Forbidden Curse typically possess a long duration to cast while it doesn't even take a Super Tier level attack to kill a human being regardless if they are mages or not, as long as the attack connects, even an attack with Novice Tier Magic power can seriously injured a Forbidden Curse Mage or kill them. The biggest challenge for Emperors and Forbidden Curse Mages is to land a solid hit. In the most recent Chapter dubbed "Heavens surpassing Claw" The Emperor monster can kill 3 Half-Forbidden Curse Mages without them knowing, yet the Emperor wouldn't even dare show itself and retreat back into the shadows because of the existence of Forbidden Curse Mages. Monster survival capability It was stated that level 4 high tier with a boost factor of 12 was just enough to kill an evolving commander and that un boosted level 1 mid tier was just enough not to kill an evolving minion. Using this a base line with the given the power data on Mage Stages: 12,800*12 = 153,600 * novice tier level 1 153,600/40 = 3840 since there are 8 different sub classes between evolving minion and evolving commander 3840^(1/8) = 2.81, this approx. is confirmed since level 1 high tier with a factor of 12 was enough to kill a commander instantly, which is a factor of 8 difference with level 4 high tier boosted by a factor of 12. So we can assume that the amount of power needed to kill a specific monster on average to their sub class is, assuming the change in power is at a constant exponent. Minion: * Weak minions :1.78 * Normal minions: 5 * Strong Minions: 14 * Evolving Minions: 39.5 War: # Weak Warriors: 111 # Standard Warriors: 312 # Strong Warriors: 877 # Evolving Warriors: 2464 Commander: # Demi commanders: 6,923 # Commanders: 19,452 # Great commanders: 54,661 # Evolving Commanders: 153,600 Monarch: Since Demi-Commanders onward, the scaling can no longer be absolute as there might be cases where the Same Commander is considered more like Evolving Commander towards a particular Spell from particular Element but becomes considered Strong Warriors when faced with another variation of the same spell of the same element. This difference in capabilities even among the same Class monsters are even more distinct among the Monarchs. Two Monarchs can be so distinctively different that Monarch A can be literately 100% immune to everything a group of Super Tier Mages can throw at it while the same group of Super Tier Mages can easily destroy Monarch B as easily as a mere Evolving Minion but Monarch A has been humiliatingly defeated by Monarch B everyday for the past 1000 years. Emperors: # Emperors, there are a significant difference in capabilities, strengths and weaknesses between each Emperor to the extend that the only thing people can confirm is it takes at least a Star Bethel powered spell to harm them. However, this does not apply to all Emperors and many of the Ancient Sea Monsters in the Emperor of Sea's Empire are effectively immune to human magic power and only the Totems in their prime can hurt them. There are also instances where a mere Minion and/or Warrior class monsters can breach a Supreme Monarch's armored skin that can shrug off High and Super Tier Magic like they are nothing. While these Warrior class monsters are easily killed by Mid-Tier magic from the same mage. Given that the Author himself who once endorsed the scaling listed in the Mages stages specifically stated that "It used to be viable but not anymore as magic is constantly evolving" The only confirmation is that magic gives humanity a fighting chance against monsters Category:Monsters